The Arcana - The Lovers
by SisYa-wa
Summary: "The Lovers, Reversed." During six years, Nadia Satrinava shared the life of the Count Lucio Vesuvia. Six years before the end, a few weeks before the Great Red Plague and above all, an eternity before the Apprentice. (VO & VF - soft Nadia/Lucio - The Arcana Game)


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'histoire principale sont la propriété exclusive des studios Nix Hydra, je ne fais qu'inventer ce qui gravite tout autour.

**Note : **Bonsoir ! Je commence un recueil sur _The Arcana_ parce que c'est un visual novel que j'adore et auquel je joue assez régulièrement. L'autre jour en lisant quelques fanfics anglaises sur le sujet, je me suis dit : "tiens, il y a peu d'histoires où Nadia et Lucio apparaissent ensemble alors que leur histoire à quand même duré six ans avant la mort du Comte, LOL." Et pour faire d'une pierre deux coups (et sûrement ajouter à la lenteur de la parution, amen) je vais tenter d'écrire à la fois en VF et en VA, même si je n'ai pas la moitié des compétences en anglais pour le truc, ni le talent de l'équipe de Nix Hydra. On s'entraine, on s'entraine. J'espère secrètement remonter mon niveau d'anglais.

Je voudrais préciser que l'Apprenti n'apparaitra pas dans ce recueil et qu'il est possible qu'il y ai quelques spoilers, vu que j'ai terminé l'histoire de Nadia. J'espère que tout ça vous plaira, vu que l'on a assez peu d'informations sur cette période je vais pouvoir inventer pas mal de choses. Si vous ne connaissez pas le jeu, franchement foncez ! Les illustrations sont sublimes, de même que les musiques et le scénario est nickel.

Et puis Nadia, quoi.

Aussi, je lance un petit appel si jamais un-e correcteur-trice se sentirait de m'aider à faire une bêta en anglais ?

Merci, prenez bien soin de vous, toujours. Bonne lecture. Ya.

* * *

**The Lovers**

_Myrrhe ou Mon chien bien aimé_

La chambre était immense, une chambre de reine. Cerclé de fins rideaux de taffetas, le sol à l'image de mille roses de damas faisait miroiter un plafond tapissé de voluptueuses étoffes couleur lavande, légères comme des châles de coton, qui s'étendaient jusqu'aux lampes à la manière d'étranges hampes florales. Au centre, un grand lit à baldaquin entièrement garni de coussins colorés piqués de soie et d'or, des draps propres aux effluves de jasmin ainsi qu'une petite table ronde en bois parfumé, idéale pour prendre le thé. Lucarne solaire, une fenêtre à taille humaine ceinte de vitraux ronds baignait les murs de clartés douces, pleines d'ondulations irisées.

La pièce avait été faite pour que, d'où que l'on soit, le soleil inonde ses quatre angles d'une chaude lumière et que, si l'on ferma les rideaux, il n'y régna plus qu'une tranquille pénombre. Grise et bleue, on y décelait alors l'éclat argenté des bijoux de la Comtesse déposés tout près de ses oreillers, aussi étincelants que les mers de Prakra avant l'aube. Une porte sobre, du mobilier riche aux raideurs délicates, un boudoir comme un bras de lys et, dégringolant jusque sur les tapis orientaux, une cascade de cheveux comme une rivière pourpre.

Confortable, élégant, soyeux. Les maîtres mots de l'endroit tenaient en une intimité princière recréée là par touches de nostalgie, une magie blanche à petite dose, le besoin précieux de faire de ce lieu un lointain refuge.

Une tour coupée du monde. Un temple de solitude.

Nadia appréciait cela. Elle aimait le silence apaisant, la pureté liquide de l'air qu'apportait le murmure à peine audible des sources de l'autre côté des draperies, l'harmonie des teintes qui peignaient les rideaux de nuances chaleureuses. C'était un des seuls endroits du château que le Comte, après leur mariage, n'avait pas redécoré à sa guise. Une chambre aménagée pour elle, juste pour elle, uniquement selon son humeur et ses goûts.

Tranquillement, Nadia ouvrit les yeux. Aucune agitation au palace, rien que la nuit et ses tâches sombres, le bruissement des couvertures et l'odeur de sa peau. Le silence et pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Lentement elle se redressa entre les draps, remonta le pan fluide de son peignoir sur son épaule.

On frappait à la porte.

« ─ Portia ?

Un raclement de gorge. La Comtesse frissonna. Un intrus, un voleur ? Quiconque passait devant la chambre adjacente aurait vu sa jambe aussitôt arrachée.

Melchior et Mercedes, quoiqu'aussi présomptueux que leur maître, restaient d'excellents chiens de garde.

─ Portia, répéta-t-elle plus fermement. »

Pas de réponse. Les sens en alerte, elle mit pied à terre. A l'évidence ce n'était pas sa domestique et amie : celle-ci se serait annoncée sans plus tarder. Jetant un regard autour d'elle la jeune femme chercha des yeux un objet lourd et contondant, quelque chose qui ne soit pas ses fleurets de chasse ou la lampe de cristal posée sur sa table de chevet.

Le Comte avait une faculté extraordinaire à attirer les ennuis, et elle ne s'étonnait guère que l'on vint déambuler la nuit dans le château dans l'espoir de lui trancher la gorge, venger ses décisions absurdes et ses répliques mesquines, punir le désordre tyrannique qu'il imposait à la cité sans tenir compte de la colère du peuple.

Lucio était un être égoïste, fier de sa richesse et viscéralement querelleur. Aveugle de la haine que tous lui portaient, il était ce genre d'homme persuadé d'être aimé de tous au point de convier chaque année la ville entière à des fêtes somptueuses, organisant des célébrations en son honneur qui vidaient les caisses jusqu'à la dernière pièce d'or. Loin de se rendre compte du ridicule critique de la situation, il ne cessait ensuite de se plaindre du nombre croissant de mendiants dans les rues, essuyant le problème d'un revers de main lorsque la situation se trouvait évoquée au conseil de la Cour.

Tout cela sans parler de ses goûts douteux en matière de décoration, de sa tendance barbare à immoler ses détracteurs ou encore de son amour inconditionnel pour les duels du Colisée.

Alors qu'elle empoignait un sceptre précieux tristement rendu à l'état de porte-manteau, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une silhouette haute et mouvante, plongée dans les ténèbres.

Prête à frapper, la Comtesse se figea.

Un souffle rauque et bas se fit entendre.

« ─ Myrrhe est morte.

Un silence pesant répondit à la déclaration, bien vite suivi d'un soupir agacé.

─ Lucio.

─ Myrrhe est morte, Noddy. »

Et c'était presque une plainte, un déchirement qui faisait trembler l'air tant la voix semblait triste, étouffée par les larmes. Abandonnant le sceptre contre un des meubles Nadia tendit le bras pour tourner la clé de sa lampe, éclairant sans surprise le visage anéanti de son mari.

Les traits tirés, plus laiteux encore que d'ordinaire, de brillants sillons dévalaient sa figure, noyant de rouge ses iris d'un gris très pâle. Sans ce trait de liner qu'il avait l'habitude d'appliquer au pinceau ses pommettes paraissaient étrangement vierges et nues, ses paupières dénuées d'artifices. Les cils mouillés, Les cheveux en désordre, la lèvre tremblante et le nez écarlate, il renvoyait l'image d'un enfant sur le point de se mettre à hurler, serrant sur sa poitrine son unique bras valide.

Retrouvant contenance, la Comtesse le toisa presque une minute entière avant de baisser les yeux vers le moignon qui avait remplacé son bras gauche. Sans atours, sans faste et sans prothèse, le Comte apparaissait déchu de sa prestance factice, mu dans une sorte de beauté crispée par la terreur, à deux doigts de venir se terrer sous les couvertures.

Effrayé, elle l'avait vu, parfois. Exhibant son égo sous le masque du désespoir, souvent. Gonflé d'une assurance cruelle, ridiculement outré de ne pas se faire plaindre, toujours.

Jamais, pourtant, elle ne l'avait senti aussi… atteint.

« ─ Ca ne pouvait pas attendre demain matin ? essaya t-elle avec calme.

Lucio secoua vivement la tête, franchissant la distance qui les séparait pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit, les jambes comme sciées par le choc. Il tremblait encore, un léger soubresaut agitant ses épaules, et renifla piteusement en lui adressant une grimace.

─ Non. »

Nadia soupira encore. A en juger par l'obscurité veloutée qui baignait l'atmosphère de la chambre, il devait être près de quatre heures du matin. Gardant pour elle ses observations sur les concepts d'intimité, elle se leva finalement pour attacher sa longue chevelure d'une main agile, prenant ensuite place à une distance respectable de son époux sur le matelas.

A Prakra, vaste empire du nord et pays de sa naissance, le mariage n'existait pas. De ses six soeurs, princesses reconnues, aucune n'avait compris cette alliance. Elle-même souvent s'interrogeait sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à accepter le titre de Comtesse, repassant dans son esprit les instants de cette soirée imbibée d'ivresse, de promesses rouges et de vin blanc, sans trouver plus d'explications.

L'homme devant elle, effondré et perdu, ne se ressemblait certainement pas, et elle se sentit soudain incapable de savoir si cela lui plaisait ou non.

Prudemment, elle se racla la gorge, coupant court à ses douloureuses lamentations.

« ─ Cesse de pleurnicher et raconte-moi.

Les yeux dans le vague, Lucio reprit son souffle. Profondément. La question paraissait l'avoir apaisé et la Comtesse l'invita à poursuivre d'un geste du menton.

─ Tout à l'heure, commença t-il avec une inhabituelle sobriété, je descendais à la ménagerie –tu sais comme je dors peu quand approche mon anniversaire, Noddy– et je l'ai trouvé là. Elle est morte, Noddy. Ma chienne adorée, un cadavre.

─ Je croyais que tu la détestais.

Lucio soupira, un tic au bord des lèvres, une main fébrile tirant sur sa nuque blonde. Il répondit à voix basse, butant sur chaque mot comme si sa langue le démangeait.

─ Elle ressemble à ma mère !

Et aussitôt, comme Nadia ne semblait pas comprendre la conséquence d'une telle ressemblance, il se renfrogna.

─ Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant elle est crevée. »

La sentence tomba comme une pierre et à nouveau le Comte se mura dans le silence. L'histoire, fort brève, était loin de satisfaire la Comtesse. Quitte à être réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit elle exigeait de connaître au minimum quelques détails de l'histoire, aussi lui tendit-elle un mouchoir en tissu avant de relancer la discussion.

« ─ Qu'as-tu fait du corps ?

─ Le corps ?

─ Grands Dieux Lucio, ne me dis pas que tu as laissé Myrrhe agoniser en plein milieu de la ménagerie !

Lucio tiqua, éloignant le tissu avec une grimace de dégoût. Il détestait la lavande.

─ Et quoi ? Elle étouffait et tu aurais voulu que je la déplace ? Je ne te savais pas si mesquine, Noddy.

Après étude de l'expression de son mari, Nadia se pinça fermement l'arête du nez. S'il y avait bien une chose que Lucio avait de plus développé encore que sa folie des grandeurs, c'était sans aucun doute son sens de l'hypocrisie.

─ Et je peux l'être plus encore si tu continues à détourner cette conversation. Tu aurais pu l'emmener ici.

─ Elle était souffrante, ses poumons sifflaient et je…

─ Tu _aurais dû_ l'emmener, Lucio. Tu as eu peur et tu l'as laissée mourir là-bas pour venir te réfugier dans mes pattes. Tu n'as aucune excuse.

─ D'accord, d'accord ! C'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute. »

Le Comte rit soudain jaune, massant ses paupières douloureuses comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Nadia sentit son cœur se serrer malgré elle. Lucio était bon comédien, mais il était évident que la mort de sa chienne le touchait beaucoup plus qu'elle n'avait voulu le croire au premier abord.

Une minute passa, peut être deux.

─ Ce n'est pas ta faute si elle est...morte, pour une fois, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce. Elle était âgée, cela devait bien arriver un jour.

Lucio se mordit les lèvres. Myrrhe était une femelle Borzoï d'une rare élégance, blanche comme les plaines neigeuses des tribus du Nord, incroyablement haute au garot, brave et fière. Mère de Melchior et Mercedes, elle semblait parfois aussi butée et irascible que son maître, qui l'avait achetée une fortune à un armurier sur le champ de bataille. Paupières et babines cousues de noir, museau long, silhouette élancée, il brillait dans ses yeux une intelligence telle que Nadia s'était longtemps demandée si cette bête n'avait pas été l'objet d'une malédiction.

Habile à la course, elle n'en restait pas moins d'une douceur exemplaire et bien vite Lucio l'avait délaissée pour ses deux chiots, plus dociles et robustes, dont l'esprit malléable avait laissé s'exprimer une agressivité idéale pour la chasse.

À bien y réfléchir, Nadia ne savait pas ce que Lucio enterrait. Les souvenirs de sa gloire militaire, emportée avec elle ? La mémoire d'un animal obstiné et digne, qui sans cesse lui avait rappelé, par ses grondements et ses regards, l'absurdité de son comportement ?

Les moments passés à ses côtés quand il s'était fait amputer, à rester allongé sur ses jambes même pendant les jours de soleil.

La Comtesse secoua la tête. Lucio, à moitié caché par les ombres tremblantes de la lampe, s'était remis à pleurer.

─ Stupide et faible, cracha-t-il dramatiquement en refermant son poing sur les draps. Mourir De vieillesse ! Elle avait dix ans ! Une blague !

─ Un âge vénérable. Je demanderai à Portia de l'enterrer à l'aube. »

Autour d'eux ne subsistaient plus que les hoquets du Comte, et Nadia ferma les yeux en sentant le poids de la fatigue peser sur ses épaules. Après une heure passée à l'écouter insulter jusqu'à ses ancêtres, elle avait fini par trouver chez son diable de mari une facette étrangement humaine, une peur de la mort et un amour des animaux qui transparaissait malgré lui dans ses gestes, une façon de parler plus vraie, moins exubérante et dure que d'ordinaire. Ils n'étaient pas si proches mais quand sonnèrent les coups de six heures, elle l'attira à elle pour le faire taire, aménageant pour lui une place dans le lit.

« ─ Tu devrais dormir.

Lucio haussa les épaules. Les yeux baissés, il croisa les jambes sans parvenir à décider s'il devait s'allonger ou non, peu habitué à une telle proximité. Sa figure avait repris des couleurs, et il écarta une mèche blonde de devant son front.

─ Ici ?

Nadia leva les yeux au ciel.

─ Si tu comptes me faire te demander de rester, ça n'arrivera pas. Mais… oui, ici.

Il y eut comme un silence gêné avant que le Comte ne reprenne la parole, et Nadia regretta presque instantanément sa proposition en voyant son sourire s'élargir.

─ Trois ans de vie commune et tu acceptes enfin mes avances, Noddy ?

─ Tes avances ?

Devant l'air satisfait qu'affichait son époux, la Comtesse éclata de rire. Un rire clair et gracieux.

─ Lucio, tu es aussi subtil qu'un coup de poing à l'estomac, voire une _affreuse_ migraine. Crois-moi, je ne te propose rien de ce genre. Et n'espère pas que cela se produise un jour, quoique tu fasses je n'accepterai jamais rien de tel.

─ Se _reproduise_, Noddy. Je suis un homme patient. »

Nadia cessa de rire comme Lucio ne semblait pas prendre la mouche, agitant même sa main devant son nez avec un petit sourire victorieux.

A son doigt brillait un anneau en argent gris, simple et brillant comme une vérité pure, visiblement taillé pour son seul annulaire. La Comtesse lui jeta un regard noir, effleurant sa propre alliance par réflexe.

Le cercle d'or fin, maintes fois resserré et alourdi d'un rubis rouge feu, glissait encore par endroit sur les bords de sa phalange.

Elle claqua de la langue.

« ─ Toi, un homme patient ? Je n'ai jamais dû faire attention à ce détail.

─ Bien sûr que je le suis !

─ Quand tu fais jeter un peintre par-dessus les tourelles après seulement un quart d'heure d'entretien ?

─ Simple différent artistique.

─ Quand tu refuses de prendre le bateau jusqu'à Prakra sous prétexte que le voyage "dure une ignoble vingtaine de jours" ?

─ J'ai le mal de mer.

─ Lucio.

Nadia arqua un sourcil dubitatif en s'allongeant sur le matelas, ramassant sa lourde chevelure sur son épaule. Notant le jugement silencieux logé dans les prunelles de sa femme, le Comte abdiqua.

─ D'accord, je ne sais pas nager. Mais tu avoueras que le trajet est tout de même interminable ! »

Un demi-sourire barra le visage de la Comtesse tandis qu'il détournait brusquement la tête, marmonnant sans doute quelque chose à propos des conditions de vie que lui imposaient les marins de sa flotte. De nouveau, le silence s'installa entre eux.

Le dos arqué, le coude posé sur un genou, Lucio fixait le vide depuis plus d'une minute quand la jeune femme, lasse de ne pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil, se redressa pour lui toucher l'épaule.

« ─ Tu y pense encore.

Le Comte pinça les lèvres avant de se laisser choir sur les oreillers. Il avait horreur qu'on lise en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

─ Tu crois qu'elle me détestait ?

─ Non. »

Devant le ton catégorique, le Comte se retourna pour dévisager son épouse. La Comtesse se consumait de fatigue et pourtant rien dans son attitude ne laissait présager les signes d'une quelconque moquerie. Il ouvrit grand la bouche.

« ─ Quoi ?

─ Non, elle ne te détestait pas, répéta-t-elle lentement. Dors, maintenant.

C'était dit d'une voix calme, dénuée d'ironie, tellement simplement que Lucio en oublia même de s'interroger sur le pourquoi d'une telle certitude. Nadia semblait sincère et c'était tout ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Alors, comme soulagé du poids qui écrasait jusque-là sa poitrine, il tendit la main pour éteindre la lumière et se pelotonna sous les couvertures, chassant le souvenir de cette nuit comme on chasserait un messager importun.

« Elle ne te détestait pas. »

Ces derniers mots pansaient encore son âme lorsqu'il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves, étouffant soigneusement ses bribes de conscience. A ses côtés, la Comtesse s'était tue.

Le fantôme de Myrrhe, qui flottait dans un coin de la pièce depuis maintenant dix minutes, l'empêcha de dormir jusqu'au point du jour.


End file.
